Fatal Attraction
by xDyingMusicx
Summary: Okay so I looked at the Creepypasta Archive and found people putting Mythology, X-overs or Slender. I just put X-overs. . . Masky is in love with Ticci Toby but he's not interested but when Masky asks him out he accepts. . . (Masky's P.O.V)


**This is pretty old. . . And I wasn't really going to post it at all because of all the mistakes but I changed my mind. This probably has a TON of mistakes that I haven't found and I'm only posting this for what ever reason XD. So enjoy!**

That one day were I had him in my grasp he attacked me and served me death on a dinner plate right under my nose. He was dangerous. . . But I loved him. . .So. . . Much. I couldn't stay awake after he hit me with that axe, it ripped my flesh from my torso down ward to my right leg to my foot. His last words were. . . "I don't need your help I can do it by myself. . ." Then he left me there dying slowly of blood lose, I have already told some of the story from beyond my grave so I might as well tell you the rest. . . It was a lovely day for all us proxies but me. . . Ugh it was miserable apart from that I could be alone with Toby.

"Hey err. . . Toby what's hanging?" I asked him finishing with a loving sigh.

". . . Nothing" He replied staring at me blankly before he did so.

"Oh okay then, how are you?" I said in a less cheery tone worrying something was wrong with him.

"Ugh Masky don't you have something else to be doing. . . ?" It seemed like Toby didn't want me around and that made me, well heart broken.

"N-No I don't have anything else to do, I finished up all my work" I replied to his question but my voice was trembling, making me embarrassed.

He never replied instead got up and walked away from me. I didn't approve of it but let it go, I watched him walk of and took action I wasn't just going to let my possibly one and only chance to ask him out on a date.

"Err. . .Toby. . . ?" I kinda shouted but not to loud so that everyone could hear.

". . . What is it?" He turned around to look at me with a somewhat unimpressed look with also a delay.

"Well I was wandering if you would like to go on a date. . . ?" I didn't look at him while asking the question.

"Was? Okay then bye" Toby turned around to walk of again.

"No that's not what I mean't! I mean 'would' you like to go on a date" I turned to face the back of his head also embarrassed again.

"Hmm. . . ? How about. . . NO!" He turned around and shouted "No" in my face making almost loose my balance.

My heart shattered into what seemed like 1 million pieces but I wasn't going to give up yet so I tried beginning.

"Please Toby just a friendly one!" I was terrible liar, he wasn't going to buy it.

"Fine but only this once" To my surprise he agreed to go on a date with me.

"When, where, what should we do, how do we get there?" I wanted him to answer since I thought he would approve of this.

"Ugh! Shut up! Your asking to many questions!" He shouted at me again and I felt terrible for making him.

"Err oh sorry" I rub the back of my head with a nervous smile "How about 8:00pm today at that old worn down park, picnic? I'll drive is that okay, in my car obviously"

"8:00pm. . .?" He thought about it for a few seconds "That's fine, the park. . . Fine, a picnic sounds good and yeah you can drive"

"Perfected! See you at eight!" I skipped of happily when I bumped into Hoodie.

"Err Masky you might want to stop skipping about, it makes you look. . . Gay" He smirked while he spoke.

"Ahh really" I look around to see if anyone was watching, apart from Hoodie and maybe Toby saw.

"Well, why were you skipping like that. . . ?" Hoodie asked still trying to not laugh.

"I'm going on a date with Toby!" I replied cheerfully

"Toby. . . ? Ticci Toby?" He sounded unsure, like he didn't know who it was

"Yeah Ticci Toby" I was a bit confused, why would he be unsure Toby is one of his best friends.

"Oh. . . Okay bye Masky see you around" He waved me goodbye and left, which I thought was pretty rude but oh well.

It was only 5:43pm and I had no idea what to do, I still had a while to wait but I was so exited. Before I knew it I had already told everyone within ten minutes! I looked around to see if there was anyone to talk to but no one was about. . . Then an idea hit me why don't I plan a surprise for Toby so our date isn't plain. Even if I didn't hopefully it wouldn't be plain and go well but what does Toby like. I thought for a while and then it came to me I would get him something he has always wanted even if it is very expensive, I just wanted him to love me as much as I loved him. So I went to go ask him what he has always wanted but no one ever got him it.

After looking for what seemed like the rest of the day I found him and asked.

"Err hey Toby may I ask you something?" I asked him in a polite voice making a good impression.

"Why of course you can" He spins around to look at me, moving his head closer to mine.

I blush not expecting this "Well I was just thinking about err. . ." I blanked out not knowing what to say next

"Umm Masky is everything okay. . . ?" He asked in a innocent tone.

"Huh, what, yeah err where was I, oh right. I was thinking what to get everyone for err Christmas! and err just thought I'd get opinions. Heh heh" I was very nervous and confused he was acting so different he seemed to not like me at the start of the day but now he was acting all innocent and kind. . .

"Hmm now what do I want for Christmas. . . ?" He thought for a moment "Ahh I'd like you. . ." I blushed knowing he was. . . Flirting with me. . . ? This made no sense what so ever. . .

"Anything else for you Toby. . . ?" I asked pretty much trembling

"Err oh a new video game, how does that sound" He moved closer yet again "Oh and are you okay you sound scared"

I pause at the question, I was thinking to much.

"Oh yes a video game that's okay any kind or particular video game?" I ignore his other question due to actually not knowing myself.

"No just any will do as long as you get me it. . ." He flirted with me again I can't help but notice how close his soft lips are to mine.

"Err okay I'll get you a game err I'll err see you at 8:00pm right?" Every time I talk to my love I always throw in the occasional "Err".

"Of course I wouldn't miss it for the world. . ." He leaned in and kissed me causing me to fall into a trance. When he let go I could barley stand on my own two feet, I pulled myself together after about a minute of swaying about. As I finally focus he has vanished and I am yet again confused. Ugh I'm sick of being clueless.

"Oh It's 7:11pm, Agh I better get a game and fast!" I say to myself running out the door putting my mask in my room during that.

I arrive at the game store to be on the safe side there was very little people. Scanning and picking a game was tough but I eventually pick Mario with a shoot gun, a classic to all us Proxies. On the way out of the store Clockwork catches my eye, I cheek the time to see if I can talk to her. Fortunately I was only in there was about 10 minutes. So I go over to say hello.

"Hello Natalie!" I shout to her while walking over

"Oh it's nice to see you again Masky" I was glad she was happy to see me I hadn't seen her in a long time.

"How are you, oh and I can't stay to long only about five minutes" I look at her hoping I didn't make her feel bad.

"I'm fine and that's okay I haven't got much time either" She smiled after finishing her sentence "Actually Masky I need to go right now sorry heh heh but it was nice seeing you again we should meet up sometime"

I was going to reply but she shoot of like a bullet, I wish I could have made reservations with her but that now is impossible. Heading home I notice I have very little time to get ready. Rushing in the house I bump back into Hoodie he looked at me strangely.

"Heh heh we really have to stop bumping into each other like this" His expression turned to normal and he rubbed the back of my back.

"Yeah err sorry I can't talk right now I need to get ready for my date" I explain to him and he smiles.

"Okay then hope you have fun bye" I reply the obvious bye back but that bye seemed different. . . Like I already knew that that was the last time I would ever get to talk to him. . . I shook it of and went to get ready. On the way out I stumble into someone else. . . Ben

"Masky. . . Hello. . . Goodbye. . . Forever" I was pretty scared at this point he had just walked away from me, he knew but at the time I didn't care Ben was a creepy guy anyway he'd just come out with the most random creepy things.

"Good. . . Bye. . . I guess. . ." I reply to him but he had already walked away out of sight.

"Masky hey over here!" Toby shouted on me.

"Agh!" I look at the time and then to Toby "Dam I still have to get ready" I mutter under my breath

"No matter I don't care what your wearing just as long as we can have an amazing time together" I suspected everything at this point but my love for Toby didn't care it drove me to my death.

"O-Okay" I run over to him and we head on of to the park

As we arrive at the park I set everything I packed away in the boot of my car, which I didn't explain, the picnic was the first I put it under a tree and Toby nodded his head to indicate he liked it there. Second we sat and eat some of the picnic, it was going perfect until Toby started to say some strange things:

"Hey Masky. . . ?"

"Yeah Toby. . . ?"

"Do you like death?" I never replied back to his question, I know I had killed a lot of people in the past but of course I didn't like it.

Toby stared at me for about 5 minutes until I kissed him, he fell into it but something didn't seem right. I grabbed him out of sheer force so he couldn't move but still kissing him in the process. Toby tried to escape but part of me didn't want that at all so I kept him pinned there. He broke free, took hold of his weapon and slammed it into my torso, blood splat everywhere on me and him. It took me about 3 seconds to process what just happened, then the pain, tears ran down my cheeks and onto Toby's arm. Toby leaned closer to my ear and whispered something in that same innocent tone.

"Masky you know you shouldn't be 'hanging' with me" He put emphasis on hanging and that reminded me of the start of the day when I was talking to him.

I tried to talk but I was paralyzed. He then ran his weapon down the right side of my torso right down my leg to my foot. As I feel to the ground I tried to remove the weapon from my foot but Toby took it and said.

"I don't need your help I can do it by myself. . ." Referring to before he became a Proxy

I was left to die no one found me for days and yet this is still Toby's little secret because two can keep a secret if one of them is dead. . .


End file.
